


Help

by SkyQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, brief mention of poly!coolkids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyQueen/pseuds/SkyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This isn't dead. I'm just realllllllly slow with writing. And life. I'm trying to backlog chapters.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Uh ok so this was supposed to be a LarSadie fic and it will be but I got distracted by what was supposed to be like a 5 second cameo what no not what I wanted. Um also this is my first fic I've ever actually not hated??? So uh, I dunno do whatever people do after reading things.
> 
> EDITED 12/10/15

Most days you like being the only employee at the Big Donut.

It means you can do pretty much anything as far as organization and layout goes, you set your own hours (much earlier than you would like, but that’s what you get for working in a doughnut shop), and you don’t have the usual workplace anxiety of an uptight manager. It’s just you, the customers, and the donuts.

But on days like today, at the height of the tourist season, where the crowds of people meant that you couldn’t afford to take a break until closing, you really wish you had some backup. After eight hours of taking hundreds of orders, you kinda never want to see another doughnut ever again.

Lucky for you, it’s Friday, meaning you have at least two days of doughnut free leisure (With Canine Court!) ahead of you. You decide to celebrate by stopping by Fish Stew Pizza before going home to your apartment. You push open the door and see Kiki working the register, as usual.

“Sadie! Good to see you again girl! It's been, what, two weeks? I know the doughnut keeps you busy but I've been crazy lonely without you keeping me company on my lunch breaks. But, you look tired, so I'll stop babblin' for now. What can I get for you?” Kiki says, with that smile that twists your insides in a pleasant way. You always had a crush on the sweeter Pizza twin, ever since you realized you were bisexual in middle school. She’s so cute, without even trying in her work apron with her hair pulled back, you love the corny jokes she makes.

She makes a small noise, and you realize you were staring.

“I’ll um. Have a uh, a small cheese pizza. Um sorry. I uh. Got distracted. Hah” You manage to get out after a good bout of blushing and stuttering.

She smiles understandingly, and your heart does another little flip. You wonder if she’s gay, for about the trillionth time. Probably not. You’d usually think “Well maybe she’s in the closet.” but her twin has been in an openly polysexual relationship with Buck Dewey and Sour Cream since high school, and you know her family is all very supportive of them…

As you finish this thought you realize you drifted off again and not only has she said your total, repeatedly, she has given up on getting your attention and made your pizza. Like, it’s sitting in front of you. She’s just standing there, waiting, and you’re pretty sure you’ve turned firetruck red by now, because she’s giggling.

“You’re pretty cute when you blush you know,” she says with a small smile, “and your total is $5.95... but I might be persuaded to make it free if you agree to go on a date with me next Friday.”

Your jaw falls open, which is ironic, because you always criticized that in movies, it never seemed like a thing that happens, but holy shit. Kiki Pizza asked you out on a date. In an uncharacteristically forward pizza tradey way. And you’re doing the zoning out thing! Stop that!

“Yes! Um, yes. Although are you sure about the pizza? I’ll say yes regardless.” (Good job Sadie A+ ohmygodthisisadream)

“You’re precious. I’m sure.” She smiles and pushes the box towards you before yelling over her shoulder, “Jenny I’m going on break!” and walking out the front, gesturing for you to follow.

You grab your pizza and hurry after her. As you push open the door, you see her pull her apron off over her head, folding it on the window ledge. At first, you wonder if all the day's stress has caught up with you. Then you realize the golden aura surrounding her is from the flour released into the air from her apron, as well as the light from the street lamps, but the effect still makes your heart leap. Holy fuck, when did you step into a romance novel, this is crazy.

When you get outside, she steps closer to you and holds your free hand. She’s cold, but it’s pleasant, especially since you tend to always feel a little too warm. You shoot a nervous smile at her, waiting for her to speak. She smiles back, like she’s encouraging you to just enjoy standing here for a moment. You try, but today has been overwhelming, and by now it’s edging on 10 PM, so you break the silence.

“So… On Friday… What do you want to do? I know I’ll be off work at 5, but I don’t know when you’ll be off, and I’ll probably need like an hour or so to get ready, depending on what you’re planning, if you’re planning, or if I’m planning, I really hope you’re planning because I’ve never really been on a proper date before and I probably didn’t really want to tell you that but I’m really nervous and I started talking and I’m not sure if I should stop at this point I probably should but if I stop I’ll have to think about everything I just said and it’s a lot easier to just keep goi- mmph”

The whole “shutting up by kissing” thing works a lot better in theory than in practice. But it was still pretty nice, the way Kiki held your face in her hands, like something precious, to treasure. You’d kissed people before, of course. Most had been good, too. Kissing Kiki though, you could understand how poets found their inspirations. It’s exhilarating, and also terrifying.

As she pulls away you begin to realize how fucked you are.


End file.
